


Starry,Starry Night！

by Aaainam



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 幸福快樂度蜜月計畫被某件事情打敗, 懷孕單純是個人性癖, 改夫姓也是個人性癖, 有懷孕的加洛, 演員paro, 疑似ABO設定, 結婚的里歐加洛
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 在影展頒獎典禮上眾星雲集，最佳男主角加洛提莫斯卻缺席了。
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 13





	Starry,Starry Night！

當里歐弗提亞挑釁地，對著潮水一般的鎂光燈大方秀出自己無名指上的婚戒，在那一刻，所有普羅米波利斯的女人和男人都要哭瞎了眼睛。

他好像忘記這裡是影展的紅地毯，而他本人是因為身為普羅米亞的男主角之一所以前來觀展。里歐今天梳了一個all-back，罕見地露出他的額頭，在那之前里歐一直被認為是用瀏海在演戲的演員，有些影評家會這樣開玩笑地評價他，因為里歐時常出演藝術片，他老是演一些憂鬱的少年或者青年，當他那雙眼睛從汗濕的（刻意弄濕的）瀏海後探出來時，足以讓人心跳停止。

「我結婚了。」那個里歐弗提亞說。「和我親愛的男朋友，加洛提莫斯。」

哦不，他們從什麼時候開始交往的──他們可真會保密──

有那麼一瞬間，攝影師們都忘記要按下快門，所以來不及補捉到里歐得意洋洋的表情，但現場直播還是把他神采飛揚的眉眼拍得一清二楚。弗提亞先生事業愛情兩得意，他沒讓記者朋友們訪問他太久，他好意地不想要奪走今天這場影展的焦點，但只要里歐在的地方，就很難不成為焦點。

「那提莫斯先生呢？他怎麼沒來？」有支麥克風遞到了里歐的面前。

「哦，他正在休息，他也很想要來，但這裡人太多，現在這個時期又有點危險。」里歐放慢了腳步，他雙手俏皮地半插在口袋裡，身上香氣四溢，笑容迷人。

他壓低聲音：「他懷孕了。」里歐的食指放在嘴唇前面，快速地比了個噤聲手勢。「我們都不希望他太累，我是說，整個劇組的夥伴。所以今天要是他拿了最佳男主角，那麼也只能由我代勞了。」

記者們都發出了笑聲。「要和自己的伴侶競爭今年度的最佳男主角，這可真是個特別的體驗？前一次的最佳女主角是阿爾德彼特姊妹，或許這次你們也要一起拿獎了。」

里歐踮了一下腳尖，他前後晃了晃身體。「我自己的話……我是個瀏海演員，不是嗎？」他自嘲道，又引起了記者們的笑聲。

「倒是加洛真的非常棒，我很喜歡他那個人，和他合作的時間，沒有一分一秒是不愉快的。只要有他在，片場的氣氛就很好，他的表演也沒話說，我只是想說，誰能不喜歡他？他就該得獎──」里歐這時候眼角餘光看見了古雷佛塞特，他立刻攤開雙手，和晚到的古雷在鏡頭面前來了一個熱情的擁抱。

古雷本來是色情雜誌封面的常客，他還是學生的時候就風靡整個普羅米波利斯，不知道有多少年輕男女將他作為性啟蒙，雖然這麼說，古雷只是出道得太早，他現在年紀也才三十多，不過從寫真明星轉成電影巨星，這途中的艱辛，是常人難以想像的。

「各位晚安。」

古雷慎重地和所有人打招呼，但用特別奇怪的眼神打量著里歐。對古雷來說，像里歐這樣年紀輕輕就星途順遂的演員，實在非常令人討厭，真礙眼！最礙眼的那個還沒來，聽說懷孕了待在家裡？可真是活該！活該要做愛！活該懷孕！

「佛塞特先生，稍早時弗提亞先生向大眾宣布了他的喜訊，您和他們在共演時有什麼發現嗎？」古雷聽見這種問題，當下十分鄙視這個記者，但他的笑容從來不會在人前崩解。

「我敢說，他們在拍攝現場都非常專業，你很難從他們的互動看出任何蛛絲馬跡，所以實在非常令人驚訝。」古雷說。「恭喜你，里歐。」

里歐同樣抱以微笑。他難道不知道古雷在想些什麼？這些年來身材還是保持得和以前當FLAME的封面模特兒時一樣好，古雷倒是敬業。這次的最佳男配角大概會是古雷拿下，古雷拿過太多次最佳男配角，就差有機會讓他擔綱主角，本來試鏡的時候他是去試加洛那個角色，但最後被加洛拿下，古雷又和男主角失之交臂。

短暫的火藥味被古雷和里歐蒙混過去，他們進了會場，隔在他們座位中間，加洛的那個位置依然是空著的，直到頒發最佳男主角時一道刺眼的白光打在那上面，古雷和導演拍起手來，里歐還要人提醒，才想起來自己得去替加洛領下這個獎。

「我得長話短說。」里歐捧起那個獎座。「恭喜你！加洛提莫斯！你有沒有在看！我就說你會拿獎！你還說是我！早知道得和你賭大一點──」

鏡頭特寫在里歐淚光閃閃的眼睛上，加洛靠坐他和里歐的沙發，不間斷的害喜讓他全身無力，但電視上的里歐實在太過帥氣，他連看都不敢看，摀著臉的同時，把遙控器也弄掉了。

他和里歐確實是拍攝普羅米亞的期間認識的。

在那之前，里歐和他各自出演了一些戲劇，里歐雖然常被評論家拿來調笑，實在也是因為他脾氣好，而且那些評論家都是看著里歐長大的，他像他們的兒子一樣。

事實上，在某些嚴肅的場合裡，里歐被不少影評人評價為百年難得一見的天才，這個百年難得一見真的用得太氾濫了，但里歐理所當然該得到這樣的美譽，一個沒有受過表演訓練的少年，從十歲在路邊賣藝彈琴被星探發掘後，每次他的表演都能立刻緊抓住這些挑剔評論家的目光。

加洛自己則是一路學習戲劇，這背後還有古雷給他的資助，古雷是他們大學的榮譽校友，他像領養了加洛一樣，負責給貧困的青年提供獎學金。加洛表演的起點是學校話劇社，接下來是舞台劇、音樂劇，不知道從什麼時候開始，他走到了螢光幕之前，現在又以拍攝電影為重心。

在他25歲的時候，拿到了象徵男演員生涯顛峰的這個獎，反而有點無所適從。還好他沒去現場領獎，不然光是感謝資助他念書的古雷、感謝願意和他攜手一生的里歐，還要感謝好多好多的人，他絕對會超時，被當成負面範例的吧。

加洛凝視著自己手上的婚戒。他用右手轉了轉，把它挪到指尖，又套了回去。外面有電鈴聲。

加洛起身去應門。「給弗提亞先生。」送貨員掏出了筆。「這得要本人親自簽收，您是弗提亞先生嗎？」

加洛愣了一下，他突然覺得非常害羞，被戒指圈住的左手無名指根部開始發燙。

「……這裡有兩個弗提亞先生。」他說。「就我來簽吧。」


End file.
